1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automobile entertainment system. More particularly, the invention relates to the networking of multiple video systems within an automobile for selective sharing of video content among the multiple video systems within the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Entertainment systems for automobiles are well known. As such, many advances have been made in the development of entertainment systems that make the otherwise tedious task of riding in an automobile more bearable. In addition to the development of overhead systems pioneered by the present inventor, systems that mount within the headrest of an automobile have also been developed.
These headrest entertainment systems allow multiple individuals to view a variety of different video sources within the same vehicle. However, and as those skilled in the art will certainly appreciate, it is often desirable to share the video content being presented on the various video systems within the vehicle. The present invention provides a distribution system for sharing video content within an automobile employing multiple video systems.